UK VHS and DVD Releases
This article lists all United Kingdom Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends VHS and DVDs issued to date. Season 1 * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Thomas and Gordon and other Stories * Troublesome Trucks and other stories * Coal and other stories * Thomas and Gordon, Troublesome Trucks and other stories * Troublesome Trucks, Coal and other stories * Thomas the Tank Engine * The Sad Story of Henry and Other Stories * Thomas and the Breakdown Train and Other Stories * Bumper Special * Down the Mine and Other Stories * My Little MiniVid * My Little Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Video * Edward and Gordon * Thomas and the Breakdown Train * Thomas and Bertie * Thomas in Trouble Season 2 * Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories * Percy and Harold and Other Stories * The Deputation and Other Stories * The Best of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * Thomas Comes To Breakfast and Other Stories * Thomas, Percy and the Coal * Percy Takes the Plunge * A Close Shave * Edward's Exploit Seasons 1-2 * 3 Splendid Episodes Season 3 * Time for Trouble and other stories * Trust Thomas and other stories * Escape and other stories Season 1-3 * Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 Other Stories * Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories * My Little Thomas and Bertie Adventures Seasons 2-3 * Ghost Train and other stories/Time for Trouble and other stories Season 4 * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories * Thomas and Stepney and other Stories * Story and Song Collection Season 1-4 * Thomas' Train and 17 other stories * Your Favourite Story Collection * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * Playtime * Chases, Races and Runaways * Biggest Party Video Ever! Season 5 * Spooks and Surprises * Happy Holidays * Rescues on the Railways Season 1-5 * Truck Loads of Fun * Peep Peep Party * Fun Time Favourites * Seasonal Scrapes * The Very Best of Thomas and Friends * My Little Thomas and Toby Adventures * My Little Thomas and the Royal Visitor * Christmas Collection Season 2-5 * My Little Thomas and Percy Adventures * 5 Episode Video * Chad Valley Video Season 6 * The Fogman and Other Stories * The Chocolate Crunch and other stories * Brave Little Engines Season 7 * Happy Little Helpers * Pulling Together! Seasons 6-7 * Engines to the Rescue * Bumper Party Collection! Season 8 * All Aboard with the Steam Team * It's Great to be an Engine * Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas * Tales from the Tracks Season 9 * Little Engines, Big Days Out * Together on the Tracks * On Track for Adventure * The Spirit of Sodor Season 10 * Carnival Capers * Thomas and the Colours/It's Good to be Gordon (Promotional DVD) * Thomas and the Treasure/A Smooth Ride (Promotional DVD) * Follow that Flour (book) * Sticky Toffee Thomas (book and DVD) Season 11 * Engines and Escapades Season 8-11 * Christmas Express Season 12 * Heave Ho! Season 13 * Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor Season 1-13 * The Best of Thomas Seasons 12-13 * The Birthday Express Season 13-14 * Thomas in Charge! Season 14 * Wobbly Wheels and Whistles * Pop Goes Thomas Season 14-15 * Curious Cargo * Merry Winter Wish * Sticky Situations Season 1-15 * The Best of Percy * The Best of James Season 15 * Up, Up and Away! * Rescue On the Rails * Fantastic Friends Season 16 * Go Go Thomas! * Muddy Matters * Big Bang Surprise Season 15-16 * Merry Christmas, Thomas! Season 17 * The Thomas Way * Spills and Thrills * Santa's Little Engine * Railway Mischief Season 1-18 * 1st Class Stories Season 18 * Dinos and Discoveries * Trouble on the Tracks * The Christmas Engines * Signals Crossed Season 19 * Start Your Engines! * Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures Season 19-20 * Full Steam to the Rescue! * Thomas' Christmas Carol * Tales from the Rails Season 20 * Extraordinary Engines Specials * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines! * The Great Discovery * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Adventure Begins * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * The Great Race * Journey Beyond Sodor (coming soon) Complete Seasons * The Complete Series 1 * The Complete Series 2 * The Complete Series 3 * The Complete Series 4 * The Complete Series 5 * The Complete Series 6 * The Complete Series 7 * The Complete Series 8 * The Complete Series 9 * The Complete Series 10 * The Complete Series 11 * The Complete Series 12 * The Complete Series 13 * The Complete Series 14 * The Complete Series 15 * The Complete Series 16 * The Complete Series 17 * The Complete Series 18 (coming soon) Jack and the Sodor Construction Company * Thomas' Trusty Friends * Making Tracks with Thomas and Friends Sing-Along Songs * Singalong with Thomas * Songs from Sodor DVD Gift Sets * Triple Pack * Triple Pack/Adventure Pack * The Ultimate Collection * 5 Adventurous DVDs * 5 Exciting DVDs * 65th Anniversary Gift Box * Classic Collection * Steam Team Collection * Ultimate Movie Box Set * Sodor's Heroes! * Ultimate Christmas Gift Set * The Best of Friends * 10 DVD Boxset * Really Useful Collection * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) * Limited Offer DVD Box Set * Friends Together * Special Edition Box Set * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) * Festive Favourites Gallery File:ThomastheTankEngine&Friends(Betamax).jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Betamax/VHS) File:FurtherAdventuresofThomastheTankEngine&Friends(Betamax).jpg|Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends File:ThomasandGordonandotherStoriesUKfrontcover.jpg|Thomas and Gordon and other Stories File:TroublesomeTrucksandotherstories.png|Troublesome Trucks and other stories File:Coalandotherstories.jpg|Coal and other stories File:ThomasPercyandtheCoalVHS.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories File:PercyandHaroldandotherStories.PNG|Percy and Harold and Other Stories File:TheDeputationVHS.jpg|The Deputation and Other Stories File:BumperSpecial.jpg|Bumper Special File:TheBestofThomastheTankEngineandFriends.jpg|The Best of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends File:TimeforTroubleVHS.jpg|Time for Trouble and other stories File:TrustThomasandotherStoriesfrontcover.JPG|Trust Thomas and Other Stories File:EscapeVHS.jpg|Escape and other stories File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyandotherstories.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other stories File:ThomasGetsBumpedand17OtherStories.png|Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories File:Rock'n'Rollandotherstories.PNG|Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories File:Thomas'Trainand17otherstories.png|Thomas' Train and 17 other stories File:ThomasandStepneyVHS.PNG|Thomas and Stepney and other Stories File:YourFavouriteStoryCollection.PNG|Your Favourite Story Collection File:StoryandSongCollection.jpg|Story and Song Collection File:TheBiggestEverChristmasCollection.jpg|The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection File:PlayTimeVHS.jpg|Playtime File:Chases,Races,andRunaways.PNG|Chases, Races and Runaways File:BiggestPartyVideoEver!VHS.jpg|Biggest Party Video Ever! File:SpooksandSurprisesVHS.jpg|Spooks and Surprises File:HappyHolidays.jpg|Happy Holidays File:Rescuesontherailways.PNG|Rescues on the Railways File:SingalongwithThomas.jpg|Singalong with Thomas File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUKVideoFrontCover.jpg|Thomas and the Magic Railroad (VHS) File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUK.jpg|Thomas and the Magic Railroad (DVD) File:FunTimeFavourites.png|Fun Time Favourites File:PeepPeepPartyVHS.PNG|Peep Peep Party File:MyLittleThomasandPercyAdventures.jpg|My Little Thomas and Percy Adventures File:TruckloadsofFunSingleVHScover.jpg|Truck Loads of Fun File:MyLittleThomasandBertieAdventures.png|My Little Thomas and Bertie Adventures File:SeasonalScrapesVHS.jpg|Seasonal Scrapes File:MyLittleThomasandTobyAdventures.png|My Little Thomas and Toby Adventures File:TheVeryBestofThomasandFriends.PNG|The Very Best of Thomas and Friends File:ThomasandtheRoyalVisitor.PNG|My Little Thomas and the Royal Visitor File:TheFogmanVHScover.jpg|The Fogman and Other Stories File:TheChocolateCrunchandotherstoriesVHS.jpg|The Chocolate Crunch and other stories File:BraveLittleEngines.jpg|Brave Little Engines File:HappyLittleHelpersVHS.jpg|Happy Little Helpers File:EnginestotheRescueVHS.jpg|Engines to the Rescue File:AllAboardWiththeSteamTeamVHS.jpg|All Aboard with the Steam Team File:PullingTogether!VHS.jpg|Pulling Together! File:ItsGreattobeanengineUKVHSCover.png|It's Great to Be an Engine File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomas.jpg|Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas File:BumperPartyCollection!VHS.jpg|Bumper Party Collection! File:CallingAllEngines.jpg|Calling All Engines! (VHS) File:CallingAllEngines2009UKDVD.jpg|Calling All Engines! (DVD) File:TalesFromtheTracks.PNG|Tales from the Tracks File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOut.jpg|Little Engines, Big Days Out File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUK.jpg|Thomas' Trusty Friends File:TogetherontheTracks.jpg|Together on the Tracks File:OnTrackforAdventure.jpg|On Track for Adventure File:EnginesandEscapadesUKDVD.jpg|Engines and Escapades File:TheSpiritofSodor.jpg|The Spirit of Sodor File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKcover.jpeg|The Great Discovery File:CarnivalCapersUKDVD.jpg|Carnival Capers File:SongsfromSodor.png|Songs from Sodor File:HeaveHo!.png|Heave Ho! File:HerooftheRailsUKDVD.png|Hero of the Rails File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!UKDVD.PNG|Splish, Splash, Splosh! File:TheBestofThomas.PNG|The Best of Thomas File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteUKDVD2.jpg|Thomas and the Runaway Kite File:CreakyCrankyUKDVD.jpg|Creaky Cranky File:MistyIslandRescueUKDVD.jpg|Misty Island Rescue File:ChristmasExpress.jpg|Christmas Express File:WobblyWheelsandWhistlesUKDVD2.jpg|Wobbly Wheels and Whistles File:TheLionofSodorUK(DVD).jpg|The Lion of Sodor File:PopGoesThomasUKDVDcover.jpg|Pop Goes Thomas File:DayoftheDieselsUKDVD.jpg|Day of the Diesels File:TheBirthdayExpressUKDVD.jpg|The Birthday Express File:ThomasinCharge!UKDVD.jpg|Thomas in Charge! File:TheBestofPercy.jpg|The Best of Percy File:TheBestofJames.jpg|The Best of James File:Up,UpandAway!UKDVD.jpg|Up, Up and Away! File:RescueontheRailsUKDVD.png|Rescue On the Rails File:CuriousCargoUKcover.png|Curious Cargo File:BlueMountainMysteryUKDVD.jpg|Blue Mountain Mystery File:MerryWinterWishUKDVD.jpg|Merry Winter Wish File:StickySituationsUKDVD.png|Sticky Situations File:GoGoThomas!UKDVD.png|Go Go Thomas! File:MuddyMattersUKDVDcover.jpg|Muddy Matters File:KingoftheRailwayUKDVD.png|King of the Railway File:MerryChristmas,Thomas!UKcover.jpg|Merry Christmas, Thomas!/Big Bang Surprise File:MerryChristmas,Thomas!UKDVD(Single).jpg|Merry Christmas, Thomas! File:TheThomasWay(UKDVD).png|The Thomas Way File:SpillsandThrills(UKDVD).png|Spills and Thrills File:TaleoftheBrave(UKDVD).png|Tale of the Brave File:Santa'sLittleEngine(UKDVD).png|Santa's Little Engine File:DinosandDiscoveries(UKDVD).png|Dinos and Discoveries File:TroubleontheTracks(UKDVD).png|Trouble on the Tracks File:FantasticFriends.png|Fantastic Friends File:RailwayMischiefUKDVD.png|Railway Mischief File:TheAdventureBegins(UKDVD).png|The Adventure Begins File:1stClassStories.png|1st Class Stories File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure(UKDVD).png|Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:TheChristmasEngines(UKDVD).png|The Christmas Engines File:SignalsCrossed(UKDVD).png|Signals Crossed File:StartYourEngines!(UKDVD).png|Start Your Engines! File:WhaleofaTaleandOtherSodorAdventures(UKDVD).png|Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures File:TheGreatRaceUKDVDCover.png|The Great Race File:FullSteamtotheRescue!.png|Full Steam to the Rescue! File:Thomas'ChristmasCarol(UKDVD).png|Thomas' Christmas Carol File:TalesfromtheRails.jpg|Tales from the Rails File:ExtraordinaryEngines(UKDVD).png|Extraordinary Engines File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesVHS.PNG|The Complete Series 1 File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesVHS.PNG|The Complete Series 2 File:TheCompleteThirdSeriesVHS.jpg|The Complete Series 3 File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesVHS.PNG|The Complete Series 4 File:TheCompleteFifthSeriesVHS.PNG|The Complete Series 5 File:TheCompleteSixthSeries.PNG|The Complete Series 6 File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries.jpg|The Complete Series 7 File:TheCompleteEighthSeriesDVDcover.jpg|The Complete Series 8 File:TheCompleteNinthSeries.jpg|The Complete Series 9 File:TheCompleteTenthSeries.jpg|The Complete Series 10 File:TheCompleteEleventhSeries.jpg|The Complete Series 11 File:TheCompleteTwelfthSeries.jpg|The Complete Series 12 File:TheCompleteThirteenthSeries.jpg|The Complete Series 13 File:TheCompleteSeries14.png|The Complete Series 14 File:TheCompleteSeries15.png|The Complete Series 15 File:TheCompleteSixteenthSeries.png|The Complete Series 16 File:TheCompleteSeventeenthSeries.png|The Complete Series 17 File:TheCompleteEighteenthSeries.jpg|The Complete Eighteenth Series (coming soon) File:TriplePack.jpg|Triple Pack File:TriplePack(DVD).jpg|Triple Pack/Adventure Pack File:TheUltimateCollection.png|The Ultimate Collection File:5AdventurousDVDs.png|5 Adventurous DVDs File:5ExcitingDVDs.jpg|5 Exciting DVDs File:65thAnniversaryGiftBox.jpg|65th Anniversary Gift Box/Movie Pack File:ClassicCollectionSeasons1-5boxset.PNG|Classic Collection Seasons 1-5 File:ClassicCollectionSeasons1-7boxset.jpg|Classic Collection Seasons 1-7 File:Seasons1-11boxset.jpg|Classic Collection Seasons 1-11 File:SteamTeamCollectionUKDVD.png|Steam Team Collection File:UltimateMovieBoxsetcover.jpg|Ultimate Movie Box Set File:Sodor'sHeroes!.png|Sodor's Heroes! File:UltimateChristmasGiftSet.jpg|Ultimate Christmas Gift Set File:TheBestofFriends.png|The Best of Friends File:10DVDBoxset.jpg|10 DVD Boxset File:ReallyUsefulCollection.png|Really Useful Collection File:10DVDBoxset(2014).png|10 DVD Boxset (2014) File:LimitedOfferDVDBoxset.jpg|Limited Offer DVD Box Set File:FriendsTogether.png|Friends Together File:SpecialEditionFourDiscBoxset.jpg|Special Edition Box Set File:10DVDBoxset(2015).JPG|10 DVD Boxset (2015) File:FestiveFavourites.png|Festive Favourites Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Merchandise Category:Digital Video